Mousefur's Destiny
This is based on a random thought which I have nutured for a few months now. Then I came up with an idea surrounding it. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 13:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 1 "Runningkit, Mousekit, how many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to ride on a fox's back! You could get seriously injured!" the brown tabby queen scolded her kits. The tom kit that looked just like her dipped his head obediently, but the one without tabby markings glared back defiantly with her amber eyes. "You never let us do anything fun! If it was up to you, all we would do all day would be to sit in the elders den and pull off their ticks! I saw Frostpaw, Redpaw, and Brindlepaw riding badgers just yesterday!" "Then go off and pull ticks off the elders then!" her mother responded. "Then maybe I will!" her daughter shot definantly back. "But it could be dangerous!" they continued to squabble. "But how could you possibly think that is a task fit for any creature with more than a speck of dust for a brain to do!" "But you are floating!" "But you are indigo and took Jayfeather's stick as a mate, so now it is my father!" *shudders* "But I want to clean the elder's fur!" "But that was my line!" "I like lollipops!" "Fine then! *hmph!*" Mousekit turned and stalked out of the nursery. Chapter 2 "Mousekit! Why are you so grumpy? You're almost... elder-ish grumpy." exclaimed Dewheart, an extremely old and grumpy elder. "Because I'm grumpy! So get grump'in used to it." ---- Later that day ---- Mousekit was walking throught the forest, trying to catch some prey. However, for some reason, everything fled as soon as she was within ten badger-lengths of it. She was being so grumpy that they seemed to just fly or run away from being scared of her aura of grumpiness. "Mousekit! What are you doing here!" a voice came from the gray tabby shape which was her leader, Kestrelstar. "What gave you the right to question me?!?" she yowled angrily back. "I'm your leader." "I'm your leader" she echoed back in a mocking voice. "I'm your leader" "I'm your leader" "I'm your leader" "I'm your--''" "Alright, alright! Enough already!" It was at the moment that Kestrelstar had an idea. Chapter 3 "Runningpaw, your mentor will be Bluefur." Mousepaw flicked her ears in annoyance. This ceremony was so boring! Being a kit was so boring! Being an apprentice or warrior would be so boring! Then it occured to her - the only thing she really enjoyed was complaining! "Mousepaw, your mentor will be Dewheart!" Murmurs surrounded the young she-cat, or should I say, apprentice elder, at this shocking, not quite so boring revelation. "She will train you in the ways of the elders." Mousepaw couldn't help it! Even if it was a good thing and about her, she just found these ceremonies so boring! Chapter 4 Two days later, Dewheart approached Kestrelstar. "Mousepaw is ready for her elder name. She has a lot of talent at being an elder." "I thought you were meant to be grumpy?" "Oh, but I am." "Really?" Dewheart pounced upon her leader. When he was standing, looking at her, stunned, she went up to him, and said, "Never! Question! My! Grumpy! Ness! ''Again!" puntuating each word with a paw-slap against the face. Mousepaw was learning from the master. Chapter 5 "Mousepaw, you are now known as, complained to as, and respected as Mousefur. We thank you for not giving us many years of sevice like we usually tell elders they have. Because you haven't." "Mousefur, Mousefur, Mousefur!" the cats around her chanted. This annoyed Mousefur very much. "We pretend to respect your high levels of annoyance, grumpiness, and cruelness to apprentices." ---- Later that day ---- "Do this! Do that! I'm grumpy!" And at last, Mousefur knew her destiny. She was born to be an elder. The End Category:Fan Fictions Category:Dawnfeather's Fan Fictions Category:Spoof